Manufacturing processes for a semiconductor apparatus such as an image sensor include a process of bonding a semiconductor substrate on which imaging elements are formed to another semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate, or the like.
In general, the semiconductor apparatus such as the image sensor is constituted of a photodiode (PD) that photoelectrically converts incident light, a transistor (TG) that transfers electrons resulting from the photoelectric conversion to an FD (Floating Diffusion), a transistor (RST) that resets charges accumulated in the PD, a transistor (AMP) that amplifies a signal voltage corresponding to the electrons from the FD, a transistor (SEL) that transfers the signal voltage to the subsequent stage, and the like. The RST, AMP, and SEL transistors are also called pixel transistors.
For suppressing generation of noise and the like in fine pixel signals, it is desirable that the elements such as the FD and the pixel transistors be formed of a single-crystal semiconductor material.
That is because, if they are formed of a polycrystalline semiconductor material, they have an uneven particle size and many traps, which induces noise and the like when electrons corresponding to fine pixel signals pass through the inside of the elements.
Furthermore, the RST, AMP, and SEL transistors, which are called pixel transistors, are frequently turned ON/OFF for generation of pixel signals. Therefore, the pixel transistors are required to have a good I-V characteristic. If the pixel transistors can be configured as single-crystal elements, a better I-V characteristic can be obtained.
Using a lamination technique for a semiconductor layer an FD on a semiconductor substrate, an image sensor including a light-shielding section between a light-receiving surface and the FD has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, for example, if light is mixed in the FD of the image sensor, it results in noise and the like when photo-electric conversion is performed on the FD region of the semiconductor substrate. Therefore, it is desirable that the FD be shielded from light.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-212668
Non-Patent Document 1: H. Yamamoto, H. Ishihara, S. Furukawa, J. Appl. Phys., 25, 667 (1986).
Non-Patent Document 2: T. J. Donahue and Rief: J. Electrochem. Soc., 133, 1961 (1986).
Non-Patent Document 3: T. Takagi, Jpn. J. Appl., 64, 3516 (1988).
Non-Patent Document 4: Y. Kunii, M. Tabe, and Y. Sakakibara, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 26, 1008 (1987).
Non-Patent Document 5: L. Csepregi, E. F. Kenedy, T. J. Gallagher, J. W. Mayerand, T. W. Sigmon, J. Appl. Phys., 49, 4234 (1977).
Non-Patent Document 6: H. Ishihara, A. Tamba, H. Yamamoto, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 24, 513 (1985).
Non-Patent Document 7: T. Dan, Appl. Phys. Lett., 53, 2626 (1988).
Non-Patent Document 8: H. Hirayama, Y. Tatsumi, and N. Aizaki, Appl. Phys. Lett., 52, 2242 (1988)
Non-Patent Document 9: T. Rung, Y. KennethO, and R. Reif, Appl. Phys. Lett., 52, 1797 (1988)
Non-Patent Document 10: K. Yoneda, J. Sano, M. Michimoro, Y. Morimoto, S. Nakanishi, and H. Ogata, in proc. 4th Int. on SOI technology and device, D. N. Schmidt, Editor, PV90-6, p. 421,
Non-Patent Document 11: Tne Electrochemical Society Proceeding Series, Pennington, N.J. (1990)
Non-Patent Document 12: M. Moniwa, K. Kusuwada, E. Murakami, T. Warabisako, and M. Miyao, Appl. Phys. Lett., 52, 1788 (1988)
Non-Patent Document 13: Ueno, K. Suzuki, K. Iemura, K Kawai, T. MOrisawa, and I. Ohdomari, in Proceeding of the Forth International Symposiumon Siliconon Insulator Technology and Devices, PV90-6, 427 (1990)
Non-Patent Document 14: Y. Morimoto, S. Nakanishi, N. Oda, T. Yami, H. Matuda, H. Ogata, and K. Yoneda, J. Electrochem. Soc., 141, 188 (1994)
Non-Patent Document 15: M. Miyao, M. Moniwa, K. kusukawa, and W. Sike, J. Appl. Phys., 64, 3018 (1988)